On the Sidelines, Looking In
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Gold hair in a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose, and no one knows, I'm not that girl.
1. A Heart Full of Love

**From the Sidelines, Outside Looking In**

A three-shot. Hevans and Fabrevans

* * *

**A Heart Full of Love**

The first time he sees her, it's across the football field. He was sitting on the bleachers with Kurt; the only person who had decided to befriend him on the first day of school back in freshman year. The girl is a beauty; blonde hair, creamy skin and a gentle smile. He was sure that if he blinked, she would disappear like a phantom in the night. She was dressed in a cheer-leading outfit. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. He wanted to see her eyes. He needed to see them. He was almost certain they were green.

"Sam?" he looked over at Kurt, who looked a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he turned back and saw the beautiful blonde girl was still looking at him with a soft smile. Kurt followed his gaze and felt heart grow heavier. Of course, he thought bitterly. Of course Sam would fall head over heels in love with Lucy. No, he said with a light shake of his head. He fell in love with Quinn. She wasn't Lucy anymore. She would never be Lucy anymore. Not after she changed herself. He missed her auburn hair and her dorky glasses. He missed her cheeks, he missed calling her Lulu. He missed her being there for her when he was bullied.

Now she was Quinn.

Lucy died when they were thirteen.

Now only Quinn lived. And as much as he wanted to destroy whatever chances Sam had of getting with Quinn, he knew the lemon dyed blonde was a very determined individual. He would want to speak with Quinn, get to know her. The look of love shining in his eyes made him want to cry. He wasn't sure why. He knew he cared deeply for Sam. Yet it hurt his heart more and more with each passing second as Sam and Quinn shared a look of pure attraction. Not carnal desire or schoolyard crushing.

He could practically feel the love coming from them.

Was it even possible to fall in love within a day?

The sixteen year old did not know. He had only ever loved once. Finn had not been the perfect candidate but he was fourteen and foolish. He was not sure if he could ever love anyone after that.

But he could help Sam.

He only hoped reminisces of Lucy was still in Quinn's heart.

* * *

"Hello Quinn,"

She turned her head to see Kurt standing there. He looked sheepish, "Hello Kurt."

"I wanted to know if you would like to meet me in the auditorium this afternoon. Before Cheerios practice sound okay? I know you don't have to be there till three thirty." He said quickly. He only hoped she would say yes. He wanted to see Sam just a little bit happy. Seeing him crushed made the young countertenor want to cry.

Quinn shrugged, she didn't have much to do before practice. She nodded towards her former friend and fellow glee club member. "Sure."

"Thanks," he said.

He turned on his heel and headed towards Sam's locker. He smiled when he saw the quarterback buried in his locker. He leaned over and tapped his shoulder. The blonde looked up before he saw Kurt with a smile on his face. His best friend hugged him and Kurt knew his heart was beating faster than he could ever imagine.

"What's that smile for?" Sam asked.

"I um, need a little help in the auditorium this afternoon. You free?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. The male soprano smiled quickly and then turned on his heel to leave, trying to hide his sudden heavy heart. "Oh and Kurt," he glanced over his shoulder. "You okay? You've been a little down."

"Just something," he said. "I woke up a feeling a little down."

Sam nodded softly and hugged him. "I hope you feel better. Maybe you just need to go looking for someone."

If he only knew, Kurt thought bitterly. "Nah, I'm okay, just a little under the weather. Promise."

Sam ruffed his hair. "See you after school."

Kurt watched him go. _"In my life/there's been no one like him anywhere /Anywhere, where he is/if he asked/I'd be his." _he sang softly into the empty hallway.

* * *

Entering the auditorium, Sam was shocked to find the beautiful cheerleader he had seen earlier. She was sitting on the edge of the stage with a puzzled look. Had Kurt not arrived yet? He turned on his heel to leave when a soft voice called out.

"Hello," he turned around and found her staring at him. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he found himself standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking into those beautiful eyes. He had never felt the sudden urge to sing before but now, he wanted to. So badly.

_"A heart full of love/A heart full of song/" _he sang softly and he felt a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks at the sudden realization. He bent his head in embarrassment. "_I'm doing things all wrong/ Oh God, for shame/ I do not even know your name/ Dear Mademoiselle, will you tell?" _

_"A heart full of love/A heart full of no regret"_ sang the blonde angel in front of him. _  
_

_"My name is Sam Evans."_

_"And mine's Quinn."  
_

_"Quinn, I do know what to say."  
_

_"Then make no sound," _Quinn stepped back as Sam came onstage. They eyes locked, green-hazel on green eyes. Quinn blushed softly and her hands reached out for his, a smile of affection blooming along her lips as he brought them up to kiss her knuckles.

_"I am lost."_

_"I am found."  
_

Neither of them noticed the figure standing in the shadows, a look of heartbreak on his face. Kurt watched as Sam drew the blonde cheerleader closer, singing another refrain with pure love in his voice. Kurt sang quietly as they continued their confessions of love.

_"A heart full of love" _Sam sang softly looking into Quinn's eyes as Kurt sang._ **"He was never mine to lose."**_

_"A heart full of you."_ Quinn vocalized while Kurt continued._ **"Why regret what could not be?" **  
_

Sam caressed Quinn's cheek, his thumb running along her dimples before he smiled warmly. _"A single look and I knew."_

Quinn blushed. _"I knew it too." _

_**"These words he'll never say to me/ Not to me"**_

_"From today,"_ Sam vowed.

_**"Not to me/**_**_Not for me_**_**"**_

_"Everyday."_

Sam and Quinn combined their voices as their foreheads pressed together, so lost in their bubble. Kurt backed against the railing and tried not to cry as the trio finished off their unknowing song.

_"For isn't not a dream/No not a dream/At all."_

_**"His heart full of love/He will never/feel this way."**  
_

The young man turned his eyes on the couple and felt his heart shatter at the sight of them shaking a tender kiss.

* * *

That following Monday, Sam found it odd that his best friend had not greeted him at his locker.

"Hey man," he turned to find Finn staring at him.

"Hey, where's your brother?" he asked.

Finn looked hurt. "He transferred to Dalton, said the bullying had only gotten worse."

Sam wasn't sure how much it hurt. But he had decided to show Dave Karofsky and Azimo how his fist felt about them driving his best friend out. But even Quinn's loving smile and sweet kiss after he had gotten out of the principal's office with only a warning did not make him feel any better.


	2. On My Own

**From the Sidelines, Outside Looking In**

A three-shot. Hevans and Fabrevans

* * *

**On My Own**

Kurt wasn't sure what hurt more. Watching his glee club preform without him or watching the love of his life preform a duet with the girl he went to middle school with. He was pretty sure it was going to be the latter, since his heart felt heavier than normal. He glanced over at the other Warblers. Blaine was sending him little glances, trying to get him to really look at him. He did find the curly haired boy attractive but his heart yearned only for Sam. He was almost certain that his solo selection was going to touch a few hearts. Rachel was probably going to end up going insane when she learned what he was singing.

"Good luck out there, Hummel." He looked up and saw Sebastian smiling down at him. Their relationship was odd. Sebastian saw him as a little brother and Kurt saw him as an older brother but they were constantly throwing insults at each other. It was the only thing to keep his mind off of Sam. The green eyed French boy hugged his quickly, mainly to get a rouse out of Blaine. The hobbit thought he was trying to get with the fair skinned boy in his embrace.

Sebastian was sure his boyfriend Hunter would laugh at that accusation. He may let it seem like he's a slut, but Sebastian is honorable. He loved his boyfriend and all he wanted was for Kurt to get what he wanted. He wanted him to get the trouty mouthed blonde sitting in the audience.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered.

"Seriously, you'll kill it out there."

"Really Seb, thank you."

"Whatever you say, little angel." The Parisian smiled and patted his cheek a few times and looked over at Blaine and kissed his cheek, close to his lips. "Keep your little trouty mouthed boyfriend in mind. And I promise you. You'll do fine."

_"And now introducing from Westville, Ohio: The Dalton Academy Warblers!"_

* * *

Sam Evans watched as the Warblers went into an acapella version of 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Blaine Anderson, the guy who had a strong crush on Kurt, was leading. Kurt stood in the background harmonizing with them and Sam felt like his best friend wasn't doing much. He didn't see why not? Kurt was wonderful. He was sweet, he was kind. He wanted people to be happy and found back his own sadness.

His happiness took a backseat for many things.

Sam looked over at Quinn. Did Kurt get them together? He often wondered if that was why he transferred to Dalton instead of the bullying. Karofsky had knocked it off after Sam slugged him. But when he told Kurt, the blue eyed boy had said he wasn't coming back. He was thankful for what Sam did but taking out one bully wasn't going to stop it.

He could remember what had happened next.

_"One bully isn't going to stop things, Sam." Kurt had as he brought his coffee to his lips, blowing of it and taking a sip. "But I do appreciate what you did. Really I do, but Dalton has an anti-bullying policy."_

_"Kurt I don't care if there are more bullies. I will fight them, because you're my best friend. You matter," the blonde said and reached across the table, taking hold of his best friend's hand. A surge of electricity coursed through him but he swallowed it down when he tightened his grip. "You matter to me."_

_"Sam," Kurt said hoarsed, "You're my best friend as well. But you keeping me safe will only mean you're neglecting your girlfriend. Quinn is a lovely lady, so you had better take good care of her."_

_Sam locked eyes with the boy. He noticed then that Kurt's eyes were beautiful. Even more than Quinn, they weren't just blue, they were grey and green and a hint of hazel as well. The light reflected off those eyes and it just drew the country boy in. The words formed on his mouth and he whispered them before he could even register them. _

_"Oel ngati kameie,"_

_Kurt blinks, confused. "That's a new one," he laughs softly. "What does it mean?"_

_Sam bit his lips, "You're a good person," he lied. The countertenor looked at him and nodded. "You are you now, you're selfless."_

_Laughing softly, Kurt shook his head. "I'm not selfless, I'm selfish and a masochist. I enjoy feeling nothing but pain Sam. But I do it because it makes others happy."_

_With those words he got up and said goodbye to the blonde. _

"Sam are you okay?" whispered Quinn. Quinn his girlfriend, he reminded himself as he pulled out the memory. He looked right at the blonde and felt like he was looking at a stranger. "Sam?"

"Yea," he lied and watched as the Warblers finished up the song. "I'm fine."

A slow ballad came through the speakers, a first according to the team in front of them. The Warblers were an acapella group for years. What had changed? Sam watched as Kurt took a step forward, his eyes locked on the audience but there at all. He was centering himself.

_"On my own/Pretending he's beside him/All alone I walk with him till morning/Without him/I feel his arms around me/And when I lose my way I close my eyes,"_ he paused and shut his eyes, _"And he had found me."_

_"In the rain the pavement shines like silver/ All the lights are misty in the river/ In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight/ And all I see is him and me forever and forever/And I know it's only in my mind/ That's I'm talking to myself and not to him/And although I know that he is blind/Still I say there's a way for us"_

Kurt was singing and the words he sung were pulling at Sam's heart like little fingers slowly prying the beating organ from his chest. Now heavy with some many emotions, the blonde watched Kurt's face. It was angelic in the spotlight; he was meant to be on stage. To the side he could hear snifflings and Rachel's harsh whisper about how she could sing the song better. About how she was Eponine.

Sam paused. Eponine—she was Kurt's favorite character in the musical Les Miserables. He had said that she was selfless but she was also selfish. She was selfless because she took the backseat and let Marius have what he wanted; Cosette the beautiful blonde he had fallen in love with at first glance. She was also selfish because she had left the letters from him til her last breathes when she felt she should die so that he could live.

_"I'm not selfless, I'm selfish."_

How could he be so stupid?

Kurt had set him up with Quinn. Kurt's sad smile the day he asked for help in the auditorium had been his way of saying he wanted to suffer. He would suffer knowing Sam was happy and it wasn't with him but he was happy.

And Sam had allowed it. He looked on at his Eponine.

_"I love him/But when the night is over/ He is gone/ The river's just a river/ Without him/ The world around me changes/ The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers/ I love him/ But everyday I'm learning/ All my life/ I've only been pretending/ Without me/ His world will go on turning/A world that's full of happiness that I have never known"_

Kurt felt the tears in his eyes as he stood his ground, emotion pouring out of him. Sam watched as he met his eyes, even from the middle section of the audience with people everywhere, Sam knew Kurt was looking at him now.

_"I love him/I love him/I love him/But only on my own."_

The audience was silent as the music ended. Kurt stood there and the entire audience jumped up and roared with applause. Sam stayed in his seat, floored. But he was smiling and his smile didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

* * *

Sebastian picked up the emotional countertenor and spun him. The boy screamed as he clung to the French boy. "Sebastian put me down!" he cried but the boy didn't. He spun him again and then set him down, ruffling his hair and kissing both of his cheeks. Both of them could feel Blaine's vicious glare but neither cared.

"That was amazing my little angel," he whispered and pinched his cheek playfully. "So much raw emotion,"

"It was beautiful," whispered Jeff as he blushed softly. "Where did all come from Kurt?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "It just came to me."

"Hummel," he was pulled back into a hard chest and he looked up to see Puck glaring at him. "Where the flying fuck did all that come from? You literally just blew all of us out the water and Berry is demanding you tell her."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" cried Rachel as she stormed up to the Warblers. Kurt really felt he should have just told them his middle name was Elijah and he changed to honor his mother. "You...you...Where did you learn to sing like that? Where was that when we did Defying Gravity?"

"So you're Rachel Berry," commented Sebastian as he looked her up and down. "You really are Blaine's long lost faternal twin sister. Snobby, loud, attention seeking and demanding. How is it you still have a boyfriend? Although judging by the looks of him, it can't be that hard. He looks like if he tried to think of his own name it would cause him to self-destruct."

"Sebastian be nice," ordered Kurt.

"But Kurt she's annoying me. I can't help it." Sebastian pouted but his pout turned into a smile when he saw Hunter. Excusing himself, he made his way over to his boyfriend and all the Warblers sans Kurt, Nick and Jeff stood in shock as Hunter pulled out a rose, blushing softly before Sebastian took it and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What the hell?" breathed Blaine.

"Next time, don't slut-shame someone you don't really know," Nick said.

Kurt laughed. A throat cleared and he turned to see Quinn smiling at his sheepishly. "Hey Quinn," he said. The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her confused and she shook her head before turning towards the lobby and nodding her head. Confused he walked away from the group with her, ignoring Rachel demanding to know what it was he was hiding from her. He found Sam sitting at the bar, nursing a sprite. Kurt turned ask Quinn what was going on but found her gone.

He walked towards the blonde and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Hey," greeted Sam. "Take a seat."

He did so and Sam handed him a dark drink. He looked at him and Sam smiled softly. "Don't worry it's not anything that has calories. They didn't have Diet Coke but they did have Coke Zero with cherry. Drink up,"

Kurt took a sit and found the taste to rather good. Maybe he'd give this one a shot. He cleared his throat and looked at the blonde. "You guys did good. I wasn't expecting Santana to kill it with Valerie but damn she was good."

Sam nodded. "The Warblers were good, but you were sensational."

Kurt flushed despite himself. "Really?"

"Yes," he looked right into his eyes. Kurt bit his lip and Sam reached out, touching his cheek. "Oel ngati kameie," he said aloud.

"I know," Kurt laughed. "I'm a good person."

"No," said the country boy. "That's not what it means. Oel ngai kameie is how they say 'I see You'. It's the Na'vi way of saying something different,"

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

Sam leaned in, brushing his lips against Kurt's in a tender kiss. He pulled away and blushed softly. "Oel ngati kameie really means I love you."

Kurt looked at him speechless. "What...what?" he whispered.

"I love you," whispered Sam and he leaned in, kissing him again. "I didn't realize it until now and I'm so stupid for not noticing. I was Marius and you Eponine and Quinn was Cosette,"

"Quinn is your..."

"She broke up with me." he said. "I'm not here because of a rebound Kurt. I'm here because I'm in love with you. And I know you love me too,"

"That song could have been for anyone," Kurt said trying to get out of it.

"I'm selfish not selfless," Sam quoted and watched as Kurt flushed despite himself. "You told me Eponine was your favorite character because you can relate to her."

"You were listening?"

"Of course I was," said the blonde. "I always listen to what you say."

Kurt flushed. "But Quinn,"

"She understands," he told her. "She also said Lucy says hi."

Kurt smiled softly.

"Would you, Kurt Hummel, like to go out with me next Friday after all this rolls over?" Sam asked.

"There'll be bullies,"

"I already told you I'll fight them."

"Finn is going to blow a gasket,"

"Finn had better get used to it because he has to deal with Rachel's dads."

"My dad,"

"I'll take whatever it is he has to dish out." Sam said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Just one," Kurt said. "Am I dreaming?"

Sam pinched him and he yelped. "Nope."

Kurt smiled, the light in his eyes bright. "Then it's a date."

Sam's grin resembled the Cheshire Cat's. "Yes!" he lunged forward and kissed the fair skinned boy, not caring that his outburst attracted a few people. They just shrugged and went back to their coffee.

From her spot at the door, Quinn smiled softly. She sighed heavily.

_"Don't wish/Don't start/"_ she sang to herself. _"Wishing only wounds the heart/There's a boy I know/ He loves him so/I'm not that boy."_

"Quinn?" she turned to see Puck coming towards her. "You okay?"

She looked back at the newly found couple and her heart felt lighter. "Yeah, I am. Or I will be."


End file.
